Love of a Different Class
by starspider
Summary: Can a really rich boy fall with love with a dirt poor girl. RichardXKori with a few OC's


Love of a Different Class

Love of a Different Class

By Starspider

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, there are a few OCs

"Hurry up Richard you can't be late on your first day as a junior in high school" "I'm coming Bruce!" Richard yelled. Richard had black hair and light blue eyes but always wore sunglasses. He was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. He had spent his middle school, freshman and sophomore years of high school at Jump City Boarding School. Richard quickly grabbed a piece of toast, his books and hopped into his red convertible and drove to Gothom High School.

At Gothom High, Richard Grayson meant up with his friend Roy Harper. "Hey Roy, how has it been;" Richard asked plainly. Roy said, "I've missed you man, and it has been fine. It's going to get even better now you're here." Richard and Roy had been friends since first grade. Richard asked, "What kind of people are here?" Roy answered "All kinds, make friends with whomever, but Kori Anders and Rachel Ruth." Richard asked, "Why?"

Roy said, "Don't even get me started. Rachel Ruth is a gothic and rumored physic or part witch. She has black hair and purple eyes. Kori Anders is hot, but known as the "poor girl" in school. She has red hair, green eyes, and a golden tan. Rumors fly around her. One rumor is she is the only member in her family that works. She is poorer than dirt. So don't hang around her or Rachel unless you want to be outcast." Richard began to nod his head when Kori walked up.

Just then Kori walked up to them. Kori then said "At least, I didn't flunk math last year, Roy." When Richard first saw Kori he thought she was a beautiful goodness. Richard laughed at her statement. He then ran to catch up with her.

Richard yelled "Kori, Kori wait up!" Kori turned around to see a handsome god before her. Kori said nervously, "Hi, I'm Kori Anders, and you are?" Richard said, "I'm Richard Grayson and I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Kori said "Oh, you're one of those guys who think I'm pretty but want nothing to do with me." Richard said, "You and me the fair, after school, I'll pay." Kori replied "I have to work." Richard said "I'll pay you for your time off." Then Kori replied, "you're on, or should I say we're on."

After school, Kori and Richard left in Richard's car to go to the fair. Just then Kori asked "Are you sure you have 50.00 to pay me for my time off?" Richard said, "Yes, I do have the money and all this afternoon is about is fun."

Richard took Kori to the fair. At the fair, they had an awesome time. They went on every ride in an hour and an half. They also played every game at the fair. Between the two of them they won every game at the fair. Richard and Kori were carrying a big box of prizes which he let her have them all. At Kori's bus stop to go home, she told Richard "I had one of the best days of my life with you." Then Richard kissed her right there on the lips. Kori felt lighter than air, then got on the bus to go home.

They were dating about a month before Richard asked Kori to be his girlfriend.

Richard bought a gold ring with an emerald in the middle of it to symbolize their relationship. He was going to ask Kori to be his girlfriend. Then at school Richard found Kori by her locker. He said "Hi Star." Star was Kori's nickname. She said "Hi, Richard." Then Richard got on one knee and said "Kori Anders, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Then he opened the promise ring box. Kori screamed "Yes!" at the top of her lungs. Then he placed the ring on her right ring finger.

A week later, Kori took Richard to see Sam or Samuel Ben, her boss. Sam Ben was a tall golden haired and black eyed man. He won a small convince store where Kori worked after school from 4pm to 7pm. Sam paid Kori 17.00 an hour for 3 hours, Mon-Fri, which paid 250 a week. Sam knew Kori's situation. He thought she was extremely brave and was extremely nice to her because of it. He let her have anything in the store for free as long as she needed it.

"Hi Sam, this is Richard Grayson," She said as pointed at Richard. Sam trusted Kori, but was also very protective of her. "Hello Richard, I'm Samuel Ben, but you can just call me Sam." "Hi Sam, I'm Richard, Kori's boyfriend. Sam said, "I heard a lot about you Richard. I heard you're very good to Kori. Take good care of her Richard, she worked very hard to get to this point in her life," Sam said. "It's not like we're getting married." Richard joked. Then Richard said "Bye, Kori love ya." Kori said, "Bye, Richard love you too. Then Richard left.

Kori asked Sam what he thought of Richard. Sam said, "How do you know he isn't one of those stuck-up rich guys, who just want to use you." Kori replied by showing Sam the ring he gave her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Kori said, "He loves me and I love him." Kori respected Sam's option very much, but this time she thought he was being a little too protective of her. Kori realized Richard was different than all the other guys. Then a week later something happened to threaten their relationship.

One Week Later

Kori was about to go to work when she saw something that broke her heart. She saw Richard and his ex girlfriend, Barbara Gordon kissing. Kori didn't realize that Barbara was the one who kissed Richard. Them kissing was all Kori saw before she ran off. Richard saw Kori and ran after her.

Richard ran after Kori yelling "Kori, Kori wait up, I'm sorry." When he finally caught up with her she was about to get on a bus to go to work. She stopped and yelled "Richard Grayson, you have no idea what I go threw everyday just to survive! I thought you were different from all other rich guys, but I was wrong! We're over!" "Kori, I am different, and I love you too much to loose you!" Richard was crying and begging. Then Kori left for work.

At Sam's Store

Kori walked into work more depressed and sad than Sam had ever seen her before. Sam asked, "Kori what's wrong?" Kori crying said, "Richard went back to his ex girlfriend? I caught them kissing in the hallway. Oh Sam, I really thought he was different than all the other rich guys! I should have known better than to think love of a different class was possible! I should have known that rich boys would ever love a poor girl like me!" Sam replied "Kori, I'm so sorry. I thought he was different to. Why don't you go home early?" Kori replied, "I'd like that." Then she left.

A half an hour later

Richard arrived at Sam's store only to find Kori gone and an angry Sam. Richard wanted to explain what happened. Then Sam saw Richard and approached him with an angry look in his eyes. Sam yelled, "I told you to take good care of her and you didn't. You're just another one of those stuck-up rich guys. Kori really thought you loved her. You just broke the heart of one of the sweetest, caring and most non-judgmental people you will ever meet." Richard replied, "I do love her more than all the stars in the sky." Sam said,"Then I want to show you where Kori lives. You better call home we'll be really late." Richard said "Ok, but why?" Sam said, "You'll see."

After a quick call to Bruce they were off to Kori's home. Sam took them on a 40 minute bus ride and a 10 minute cab ride. Meanwhile, Sam explained to Richard about how Kori was the only member in her family that worked. This was due to the fact Kori's father couldn't read or write and her mother had really bad arthritis which limited her abilities. He also told Richard they ate whatever Kori's father caught. Richard couldn't believe Kori was so happy with her life.. Then the cab stopped and they had to walk the rest of the way.

They had to walk threw a dangerous and gang-filled neighbor. Before the cab stopped, Sam handed Richard a gun so if they get attacked, to shoot the gun in the air. That normally scares the gangs off. That got Richard worried. Then after a 10 minute walk threw the dangerous neighbor they got to Kori's home. Kori's home was an old abandoned factory. When Richard saw it he realized why he was brought there, and he realized how poor Kori really was.

At Kori's home Luna, Kori's mother was cooking a squirrel her father Ray caught earlier that day. Kori's father was trying to learn to read. Kori was doing her homework by candle-light and her little brother Ryan was playing, when a knock came at the door.

Ryan asked, "password please?" The password was to keep out any bad people. Sam answered Starlight. Then Ryan let Sam and Richard in. Kori came and screamed.

Then Sam told Kori why he brought Richard there. Sam said, "He had to know the truth." Kori screamed "Why did you do that now he'll tell everyone at school. Then I'll be made fun of more than ever." Richard pleaded with Kori, and promised he would not tell a soul where she lived.

Then Luna invited Sam and Richard to stay for dinner, which was squirrel. At first Richard was resisted to try squirrel. Finally, Kori got him to try it and wasn't half bad. Then Sam and Richard left.

When Richard got back to the manor he thought about Kori and her family. How were they able to laugh during dinner when they were poorer than dirt? Richard asked Bruce about it. Bruce told him sometimes being poor makes you realize what you have and enjoy it.

Richard and Kori got back together. Their relationship could not be stronger. Sometimes lovefinds you no matter what social class you are.

The

End


End file.
